Snowstorm
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - When a severe snowstorm hits, Olivia offers Casey a ride home. Imagine the detective's surprise about a confession that's been brewing for years. Will she push her away or pull her closer? Rated for adult content.


**Snowstorm**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

Casey shivered, looking out the window of her office. She knew if she didn't go home soon, the weather would just get worse and she'd end up likely stuck at work for the foreseeable future, but she couldn't bring herself to step into the forming snow storm. Jacket, scarf, hat and gloves on, she was already freezing and she hadn't even been outside yet.

Olivia walked into the lift, buttoned up just as much. "Hey, need a lift?"

"Oh God, really? Yes. Yes, so badly. I was just considering making an igloo under my desk and staying here the long weekend."

She grinned. "Really? Sounds interesting. Anyway, come on."

In the lift, Casey rubbed her nose then gave Olivia a sideways smile. "I hate the cold, in case you haven't heard. I put the heater on in summer, sometimes."

The detective smiled a bit. "See, I'm the opposite, I'd rather be cold than hot. If you're cold, you can always put on more layers." She could feel Casey shivering and wrapped an arm around her. "We're not even outside yet and you're already shivering?"

She nodded. "I can never seem to stay warm," she answered as the lift hit the ground floor.

When the doors opened, someone had just walked out and a freezing gust of wind brushed over them, causing Casey to turn into Olivia and shiver more violently.

Keeping a firm hold on her, they walked out of the lift. "Casey, are you going to be alright?" she asked, visibly seeing her body shake.

"H-how f-far is y-your c-car f-from here?" she stuttered out, teeth nearly chattering.

"Not far. A block, I think."

"You think?" As Casey spoke, she unwound Olivia's scarf and did it firmly up around her own neck.

"I was in a rush this morning. I was late for court, in case you don't remember. And what do you think you're doing?"

"I remember. I had to withstand glares from the judge for twenty minutes. And you said you don't mind the cold."

"I said I'd rather cold than hot. Doesn't mean I want to freeze."

Olivia went to take her scarf back, but faced with the counselor's pout, left it where it was. "Call it even."

As the wind blew harder, Olivia felt Casey's grip get stronger. They could barely see, truthfully. Just in sight, she had to stop when Casey wouldn't budge. She looked at Casey, who was shaking. She pulled her up against the side of the building where the wind wasn't as bad. "Casey?"

"You have a f-f-flat tire!"

She sighed. "Damn, I should've had it looked at yesterday! We'll be okay...we'll at least get inside."

"I should have gone with Trevor Lagan when he asked. You're lucky you're too good looking to punch!"

Olivia took her hand. "Maybe I'm the lucky one," she answered, standing in front of her to block the wind.

Making it to the car, Casey climbed inside, immediately reaching for the heater, only to realize there wasn't one. "Oh God, I'm beginning to hate you, Benson."

Olivia climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door. She grinned. "Yeah, I would too," she said, grabbing her hand. "We'll be okay. I promise."

"Have you got a blanket or anything, or am I just going to have to make do with your body warmth?"

She raised a brow. "And what's wrong with my body heat?"

"Nothing at all, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for such intimacy. You could have at least brought me dinner first."

"I-it doesn't have to mean anything...like that, really. You're a wonderful friend and colleague," she smiled, "so I'd hate to see you freeze. Look, you don't have to do anything. It was a suggestion, right?"

Casey gave a grin and reached over to drop a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Wow, I made Olivia Benson blush. I can tick that one off the bucket list."

"Oh? And what else is on your bucket list that involves me?" she smiled. "And thank you for the kiss. It was very sweet."

As Casey spoke, Olivia's phone vibrated with a message. Looking down, her eyes skimmed a message from Elliot. "Did I see you letting one of your tires down earlier? You're a strange one, partner."

Olivia grimaced, hoping Casey didn't see. She was very much aware Casey had a huge crush on her - as if the kiss moments ago didn't say anything - but she was also very shy. Originally, she'd planned on following her out to her car and having trouble, but fate had a different plan. "Yeah, so what? I know she likes me," she texted back.

"But I must admit, being stuck in a car in the middle of a snowstorm with you wasn't on my list." Casey added, smiling at Olivia before pulling her beanie lower around her ears.

Olivia pocketed her phone and rubbed her hand. "Really? Then what was? Tell me. We'll have the time."

Casey groaned, then rubbed the window to try and see out, before turning to Olivia. "How about you tell me something about yourself first? I spend so much time with you, but I don't know what you like, what you hate, what your favorite food is."

"Well, my favorite flowers are roses and lilacs. I love pizza and hate raw fish. You?"

"I like women." Casey blurted out, then blushed, then looked out the whitened window.

"What kind of women?" she asked, pulling her hand away, unknown to her making Casey feel colder.

Casey folded her arms, for warmth and defense. "...Gay ones?"

"What qualities?"

Casey was quiet for a moment, then slowly began talking, "Kind, tough, gentle, serious, light hearted, completely contradictory and she knows it."

"She?"

Casey bit her lip. "Just...someone. What about you?"

"I like...strong, confident, soft-hearted, maybe...a little skittish at times. Jumpy, smart, kind, gentle and sweet." She sighed. "I kinda have a soft spot for redheads," she whispered, seeing Casey fidget.

Casey's face matched her hair, and she began pulling away her scarf. Clearing her throat, she said. "It seems to be getting a little warmer. Might be clearing up."

Olivia looked out the windshield, seeing the storm had cleared slightly, but not nearly enough to walk to the nearest mechanic. She tsked. "Really? Doesn't look that way to me. Casey, if you're...uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about this."

As Olivia spoke, Casey said, slightly too loudly, "I have a crush on you."

Olivia smiled wider. "Really now? I know I have one on you. Ever since I saw you step into the courtroom. You...emanate power, finesse under pressure," she took her hand and looked at her, "and you truly are the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on."

Casey cleared her throat once more, using her free hand to unbutton her jacket. "Are you sure you don't have a heater, it really is getting warm in here."

Olivia, with her other hand, tried to switch on the heater, though the car had none. "Yeah, pretty sure," she answered, laughing lightly. "Casey, do you really feel that way about me?"

Casey nodded. "I know now is not exactly the best time to bring it up, but I'm sure you know by now I'm not very good at timing."

"Or admitting your feelings. So...what makes me so appealing to you?"

"Are you kidding? Have you met yourself? Wait, that's a stupid question. Oh God, It's really getting warm in here." Casey shrugged her jacket off, her blush getting darker.

Olivia's hand ran up and down her arm. "Even more beautiful."

Casey shut her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now, so I'm going to pinch myself, and wake up, back in my office, drooling on a file."

Olivia crossed her arms, smirking. "Go ahead and try."

Casey pinched her arm, then opened one eye to glance at Olivia before nodding. "Should have known. I'm not normally so awkward in my dreams."

She smiled. "You're not awkward."

"I admitted I'm in love with someone I work with in a car with a flat tire in the middle of a snow storm, then went beetroot colored, then decided I was in a dream. Nope, not awkward at all."

Olivia brushed her fingers across Casey's cheek. "You're awfully cute when you blush, you know that?"

For once, Casey was speechless, and just looked back at Olivia.

"So very cute. And your eyes sparkle like priceless jewels," her fingertips caressed her cheek. "If I didn't know you were so shy, I'd..."

Casey leaned forward and kissed Olivia softly on the lips.

Olivia moaned into her lips, her hands running through Casey's hair. She took a chance and deepened it, waiting for Casey's next move.

Her hand slid into Olivia's jacket as her body attempted to get closer, but they both gave a gasp when she hit the horn, and jumped apart guilty.

Olivia laughed slightly maneuvering over everything to sit beside Casey, who seemed more interested in the weather at the moment. "Casey," she said softly.

"It looks like it could be clearing. A bit."

"Casey," she said again. "If you're...nervous about it, we don't have to pursue it anymore, but I'd sure like to if you're willing." Then she made sure they didn't touch as she added, "With those soft lips, you're one hell of a kisser," she whispered into her ear.

Casey glanced sideways at her. "...You're sure? I haven't forced you to do or say anything you didn't want to?"

Olivia gently wrapped an arm around her. "Absolutely. You have the most beautiful smile, prettiest eyes and delectable lips. I don't think you would ever force me into something I wasn't comfortable with."

Casey gave a small smile and looked into her eyes for a moment, before leaning into another kiss.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, deepening it, while pulling her backwards to lay in her lap. Curiously, she licked at her lips, asking for entrance with a small moan, before she felt Casey shake a bit.

She pulled back, seeing a bit of fear in those emeralds. "What is it?"

"Him." At Olivia's frown, Casey lifted a hand to tilt her head slightly, showing a shadow, then, as a gust of wind blew, the only slightly more detailed outline of a man doing something outside the car.

Olivia pulled away, but still held on to Casey. "What the hell?"

"Who is it? What's he doing?" She squinted, trying to see, her hand tightening it's hold on Olivia's.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She'd know him anywhere. "Relax, Casey. It's okay. It's just Elliot. Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," she answered, seeing her shy away embarrassed at being caught, but Olivia held her close. "Don't worry about him."

A second later, Elliot knocked on the window, yelling over the wind. "Need a hand, partner? Looks like you've got a flat."

Olivia groaned. "Great timing. Wait here," she said, but Casey wouldn't let go.

"How did he know you were in here? He can't see from outside, surely...You've told him?"

"I didn't tell him where we were, but...he does know I have a crush on you. That's all."

Casey didn't look convinced and moved away. "Uh-huh. Sure. And this wasn't some plot by the two of you to get me here and have a laugh at my stupidity. That's why Elliot's been grinning at me weirdly all week and told me not to have onion in my salad. I think I can walk home now." She stepped from the car.

Olivia grabbed her wrist. "Casey! No!"

Olivia followed, completely ignoring Elliot. "Come on Casey! Don't be like this! I thought he went home hours ago!"

Casey waved goodbye over her shoulder, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Elliot jogged to catch up with Olivia. "What's going on?"

Olivia sighed. "She thinks we set her up for our amusement. Elliot, why did you stop here?"

"I had to pick Kathy up and she saw your car and said we should sort it for you. I didn't know what'd be going on inside with the windows all foggy, so I told her to wait in the car. By the way, your girlfriend dropped a glove." He held up Casey's glove.

Olivia snatched it from him. "She's not my girl—any idea which direction she went?"

Elliot shrugged. "Back towards the office I think."

She sighed. "Great, she'll probably freeze before she gets inside. I've gotta go after her!"

"I'll fix your tire. That way if you can get her out to the car again, you can get her home."

"For the record, it's entirely your fault that she got out of the car," she said, running face-first into the wind.

Casey tucked her hands into her pockets, searching them for her gloves, before swearing, pulling her beanie lower to try and stop the icy winds from hurting her eyes. Usually able to find her way easily, in this almost complete white out, she kept bumping into things and quickly lost her bearings, turning around in a circle.

Olivia shielded her eyes from the snow that blew into her face. "Casey!" she yelled. The wind was beginning to pick up more and more. Soon, her arm did little good to shield her as she made her way back toward the building.

Casey bumped into someone, then looked up with a relieved smile as she saw the face of Trevor Langan smiling down at her. "What the hell are you doing out in this weather?"

Trevor caught up with her and walked next to her, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "I was just heading to your office. I left my cell there earlier. I didn't fancy coming out in this, but then I didn't much like the idea of being out all weekend without a phone in case I got a flat or something. Speaking of flats, did I tell you about Olivia Benson?" At Casey's short head shake, he continued, "I saw her earlier, letting the tire of her car down. Very weird."

Casey clenched her teeth, anger rising as she entered her building in front of Trevor. "When did you see this?" she asked, hurt as well an angered that she and Elliot really would do that to her.

"Earlier today. I'd just left that case she was late to. I overheard...well, I overheard her telling Elliot something about you, he thought it was pretty amusing, she got annoyed and went out and slashed the tire. I thought it was his car until I saw her taking stuff out of it."

Her interest peaked, she had to ask. "What kind of stuff?"

"I don't really know if I should be talking about this sort of stuff...but...she said she had feelings for you."

"Oh? Any idea how deep they were?"

"She didn't say, but she got pretty angry when Elliot laughed and said you'd never be interested. She said you would be, he said prove it."

"So...she believed I would feel that way and he just laughed at her?" Now she wasn't feeling the best, but her anger was still there.

He nodded, then motioned to the stairs. "I'm going to go and get my cell."

She sighed. "All right. Mind if I wait?"

He shook his head, then made his way to the stairs.

Casey stood there, trying to warm her hands, when she heard someone, distantly, call out to her. She listened again, but figured it was only the howling wind.

Suddenly, Olivia walked in. "Casey? You're okay!"

Casey looked at her for a moment, before answering, "Fine, no thanks to you."

Olivia walked over. "Found your glove," she said handing it to her. "What do you mean? I tried to follow you."

"You slashed your own tire."

"Not because of you—"

"Forget it, Olivia. I'm getting a lift home with someone else. I'll see you Monday."

Olivia grabbed her wrist again. "Casey! Please just listen."

"You could have just asked me out. I would have said yes. In fact, I probably would have literally fallen over myself to say yes."

"You...would've? Casey, I-I swear I didn't know that. I was pissed at Elliot because I slipped up and admitted—"

"I know. I'll see you Monday, Olivia." Casey went to follow Trevor.

Olivia took her wrist one more time. "Casey, please give me ten minutes? If you don't like what I have to say, by all means go with him, but I need you to hear me out."

She sighed before giving a reluctant nod. "Ten minutes."

Olivia sighed. "I slipped up, saying I'd, somehow, always loved you. And then Elliot said that there was no way you would ever feel that way, but I knew there was. I don't know how I knew, but... Casey, I'm sorry."

"So you and Elliot hatched some kind of plan to try and catch me instead of just asking me?"

She shook her head. "No Casey. They just happened by. He said Kathy noticed my car and he was coming over to help not knowing what was going on. I never took one of his bets...until now. The only reason I did it was...well, was it really so bad trying to get closer to me? All I wanted was for us to be closer. In the courtroom, nothing fazes you, but around just me you give off a completely different aura. I guess I just wanted to know how you really felt about me."

Casey studied Olivia's face before looking out into the snow. "...How about we start again?"

"Excuse me?"

"It looks freezing outside. I hate the cold...etc?"

Olivia smiled. "Need a lift?" she asked, extending her hand. "Although. I guess I should tell you, my car won't be very warm."

"I think I'll survive. I'm sure you're pretty inventive at finding ways to keep warm." Casey took her hand.

Smiling, she wrapped her other arm around her gently. "Are you sure you trust me?"

"You look pretty trust worthy to me, detective." As they got outside, Casey nestled into Olivia once more.

The wind had died down slightly as they made their way back. Noticing the tire was fixed Olivia got in the driver's side and Casey the passenger's and closed the doors. Olivia dug in the back seat handing her a fairly heavy blanket. "Here, I believe you were asking for this last time."

Casey gave a quiet laugh before wrapping it around herself, then lent over to drop a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Thank you."

Starting the car, Olivia looked over at her. "You're welcome." She wanted to, so badly, but something was stopping her like she thought she was being too forward.

After only a few minutes, they got stuck in a traffic jam. Turning to Casey, she found her gazing at her. Before Olivia could speak, Casey cleared her throat. "So, um...Well...I like women."

"Oh?"

"Women who are... Kind, tough, gentle, serious, light hearted, completely contradictory and they know it."

"And would you happen to know someone like that?"

"Just one. When she smiles at me, it makes me go weak...I can't look at her when I'm in court or I'd be sacked within a week."

She laughed. "I like confident, pretty redheads with bright green eyes and flaring tempers. I've...heard they're fabulous kissers," she said with a smile.

"I don't know...maybe you should...test that theory?"

"Excellent idea, especially since I just stopped in front of someone's apartment building." she replied making her way over to sit next to her. "Care to help me test that theory?" she asked, her mouth inches away.

Casey lent forward, brushing her lips gently against Olivia's. "More?" At Olivia's nod, she applied only the tiniest bit of pressure. "More?" She whispered. Olivia nodded, her eyes mostly closed, but they opened fully when Casey opened and closed her door, getting out.

"Hey!" she protested, killing the engine and walking around to her side.

"You'll have to come inside, then," Casey yelled over the wind, offering Olivia a grin before disappearing inside.

Olivia raced after her, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh no, you don't!" she said as took her wrist inside. "You're not getting away!"

Casey smiled once more, maneuvering herself from Olivia's grip before racing her up the stairs.

She smiled widely and followed her up into the apartment, only to by pinned to the back of the closing door.

Already breathless, Casey gave her a deep, long kiss, murmuring her name against her lips as they parted.

Not wanting her to get away again, Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "You seem...more confident."

"Because I can actually feel my nose, finally."

Olivia couldn't help smiling at that knowing how cold she'd been. "So, what now? You have the reins."

"First...I think the heater needs to get turned on, and I need a cup of coffee. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

Casey stood for a moment, then moved forward to kiss Olivia once more. "You'll have to let go of me for either of those things to happen."

"Damn! I knew there was a hang up somewhere! So...what do you want me to do?" she asked slowly letting her go.

"Sit down. Take off your jacket...and you scarf…and your beanie, and your gloves and your shirt and your...no, wait...just sit down. I'll be back in a minute."

Olivia just nodded, taking off her jacket, scarf, gloves, stuffing her beanie into a sleeve while trying not to laugh at her last request too terribly bad.

A few moments later, Casey came back in with two mugs full of steaming coffee. She'd discarded her own coat, but was still wearing her gloves and scarf, giving Olivia a lop-sided smile. "I take a while to warm up."

Setting her coffee on the table in front of her, as well as Casey's, Olivia pulled her gloves off and handed her back her coffee. "This is usually faster."

"But also pretty dangerous. Me, around you, holding hot liquid?"

"If you set your coffee down, I know a better way, if you're willing to be a little adventurous, that is."

Casey gave a smile before setting her coffee down.

Olivia set hers down as well. "Close your eyes and give me your hands."

She hesitated before doing as the detective asked.

Olivia smiled. "Are you sure you trust me?"

Casey nodded, then opened one eye suspiciously, before nodding once more and closing it again.

Carefully, Olivia slid Casey's hands onto her bare stomach, shivering slightly at first, before holding them there. "What do you feel? Nervous? Scared at all?"

"...I feel like I must be dreaming again." Casey gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh?" Inwardly, she groaned at feeling Casey's fingers rubbing her flesh. "Why?"'

"The amount of times I've thought about touching your skin..." Her fingers caressed Olivia's sides and she bit her lip softly.

"I-it feels really good. What else do you think about?"

Casey kept her eyes tightly closed. "Your lips. Always your lips. I watch them when you talk. I imagine them..." Casey let out a shaking breath but didn't finish her thought as she opened her eyes, looking deeply into Olivia's.

Olivia's hand caressed her cheek. "What about my lips Casey? Tell me."

"Do you ever dream about me?" Casey spoke softly, her lips inches away from Olivia.

She could only manage to nod

"What happens in them?" As Olivia readied her lips for a kiss, Casey's head lowered a little and dropped a kiss to Olivia's neck.

She moaned. "This. Over and over and over. You...never...let...up. Feels wonderful," she gasped as Casey sucked lightly on her neck. "Casey!"

Casey moved back slightly, a smile on her face as she slid her hands from under Olivia's top, but before Olivia could catch her breath, Casey's lips were back on her neck, and her hands were guiding her gently to rest back against the arm of the couch, resting her body against Olivia's

Olivia's arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back, feeling Casey give in a bit more and more until her fingers hooked the bottom of the back of her shirt. She pulled back a bit. "I won't if you don't want me to. It doesn't even have to come off..."

"Maybe...we should…leave something...for...next time?" Casey inter spaced her words with gentle kisses along Olivia's collarbone before nipping her neck.

She wanted to protest, to complain. Instead, she just let go and nodded. "Alright. So do you want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that." Casey moved back slightly, a smile playing on her lips. "There are a lot of things you can do with your clothes on, you know."

"I know, I just...wanted to feel your skin underneath my fingers," she said.

Casey took her hands and moved them slowly under her, wrapping them around to her back as she rested against her once more to kiss her.

Smiling into her lips, Olivia felt a growl in her throat as one of her hands raked through her hair.

As Casey's hips started an involuntary movement, her lips dropping kissed everywhere she could reach, the wind outside howled louder than ever before, banging on the windows.

Olivia adjusted herself so that Casey was straddling her hips and kissed harder, letting her tongue explore her neck because one touch partially immobilized her movements. She kissed the spot, feeling Casey's hips hit hers a little hard, but she looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

"We should stop now," Casey spoke breathlessly, but made no move to stop.

"Y-yeah, y-you're probably right, but..." the rest was drown out by a moan. She wouldn't stop unless Casey did. "Or...I could just hold you here, just like I have been. All I know is that, even if no specific zones are touched, I can't bring myself to leave. And I can tell you really don't want me to, but I can stop you...if you really want. You feel way too damn good. I still have the self-control to stay away..."

After several long kisses, Casey sighed against Olivia's lips, then whispered, "Fuck self control."

Olivia smiled. "Thought you wanted to stop? But if you don't...then you lead," she whispered.

Casey kissed her again, her hips slowing a bit.

Olivia smiled again. "What is it?"

She blushed as bright as her hair. "Can I take your hand?"

She nodded holding it out.

"Can you keep looking at me?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "I'll never tire of that," she said with a smile as Casey's hand took hers and rested it between her legs.

Casey's eyes squeezed shut and moaned as Olivia's fingers circled the spot. "You okay?"

She nodded vigorously. "Just keep doing that."

Olivia nodded. "If you need to, grab my shoulders to stay upright, okay?" she spoke slowly, trying not to lose control and scare the hell out of her as her own hips bucked against Casey's. She couldn't help it. Everything about Casey just felt so incredibly good.

Casey eyes opened wide. "Olivia?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to keep myself in check, but damn Casey, you're so..."

Casey leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips as she hips sped up. "You don't have to fight...all of it," she whispered in her lips.

Olivia sighed. She wanted to be unrestrained, but she was a little afraid. "Yes, I do. Because its killing me that our clothes are between us. I-I don't want to hurt or scare you."

Casey's movements stopped, but she reached up and touched her cheek gently. "It's okay. Whatever you want to do. It's okay. Just go with how you feel. If I don't like it, I will say so, I promise."

"Yeah, but... I know you said you weren't comfortable with that. You didn't even want it for warmth, Casey."

Casey caressed her face, then lowered her eyes. "I just...I was worried. That we would do something and then at work you'd just...pretend nothing had happened. I couldn't bear that."

Olivia pulled her close. "Well, around others, we may have to, but just between us? I'd never want to pretend this didn't happen. Not when I'm with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," she said caressing her cheek. "We can keep going like this." She grinned. "As far as I'm concerned, there really is a first time for everything. And I'll do what you want."

Casey kissed her gently before sitting up. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her shirt off.

Olivia smiled widely. "So I can kiss your perfect, exposed skin right?" she asked, running her hand along her arms. "I'll think you're beautiful no matter what," she added, seeing hesitation in her eyes.

Casey smiled a bit. "You're sure? Nothing is below your expectations?"

Olivia fingers trailed above her bra, making Casey moan lightly. "You could never disappoint me, trust me," she said as she kissed her shoulders and rubbed her bare stomach. "So soft," she murmured into her skin as she kissed her way to the other shoulder.

Casey moaned deeply. Feeling this really was like something out of her dreams except, in her dreams, she was usually wearing less. "Olivia," she moaned every time her lips touched her skin. Her hands ran into her hair.

Olivia smiled, kissing harder before pulling away. "Yes?"

"Yes please," Casey said breathlessly, a smile on her face.

Olivia reached around, unhooking her bra while maintaining eye contact, but as it slid from her shoulders, Casey just shivered. "Cold?"

She nodded. "A bit."

The detective smirked eying the peaks that stuck out before taking one and rubbing it with her palm. Casey's hips started again, even harder this time as Olivia kissed her neck.

Casey grabbed her hair and pulled her up to kiss her. "Fuck Olivia...just..." she couldn't even finish the sentence as her hips collided faster.

Olivia found hers meeting every single one. She smiled into her lips. "Yes," she moaned into her lips. "God yes, please!" she moaned as her own hips matched the pace.

Olivia gasped when she felt Casey's fingers massage between her legs as they continued to move. She ground their hips together, feeling both of them needing a tiny bit more, so she slipped her hand between Casey's legs and drew circles again.

She controlled herself only slightly to hold Casey against her. "Casey," she whispered. "Please? For me?"

Casey nodded, feeling everything give in a scream of her name as she shook against. Olivia bit her lip, feeling Casey's tremors invoke her own. She buried her face in Casey's shoulder, calling her name more than once as she reached it and fell. She steadied her breathing to shallow pants and collapsed with Casey in her arms.

When Casey finally got her breath back, she gave a quiet laugh, nestling into Olivia a little as she listened to the wind still knocking at the windows.

Olivia ran a hand though her hair, smiling. "Guess a couple good things came from this storm and...one not so attractive one."

"What's the not so attractive one?" Casey reached out and blindly felt around for the blanket resting on the back of the couch before pulling it around them.

"Uh, how about the fact that I'm wearing jeans and now, not only am I thoroughly soaked," she kissed her gently on the lips, "but now, I have nothing to change into! And they're starting to chafe."

Giggling, Casey disappeared under the blanket and wriggled Olivia out of her jeans. When she reappeared, she blew hair from her eyes and gave a cheeky smile. "Guess you'll have to stay all weekend while I wash 'em then."

"Sounds...kinda dangerous, don't you think? I mean is anywhere safe from that here?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

With a smile, Casey slid from under the blanket and walked from the room with the jeans, Olivia's marks still visible on her body.

Olivia smiled, standing and wrapping the blanket around her, following her. Loving Casey had never been difficult and getting Casey to love her wasn't either. That day had proven that much.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Beta'd by: **That70sShowLova**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
